


Legendary Lovers

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drunk Daisy, F/M, Fluff, Robbie is a hinderance, Rose and Johnny are no help either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: "You got drunk and forgot we were married and started crying about how life is unfair."





	Legendary Lovers

Daisy hated this party with all the burning passion that was passing through her for the hated of Robbie’s wife. A quiet, small part of her knew to never compare women, but the sounds of love and look in his eyes when he speaks of her, Daisy can do nothing but weep to herself and Rose about how life is unfair.

 

Twisting the ring on her finger, her own husband off somewhere probably cheating or forgetting he had a wife, Daisy downed the rest of her wine, Rose taking the glass from her, filling it and giving her more, Rose’s phone always directed at her for some reason.

 

“It’s unfair.”

 

Rose laughed at her.

 

“It’s not funny, the way he speaks about her is like she is the sun that gives him light or the water that cleanses his sins and the air that breathes life into his soul.”

 

“You are so going to regret this in the morning.” Rose laughed harder, falling from her seat, the all attention falling on them.

 

“Rose?” “Babe?” Both Johnny and Robbie came running, Daisy just drunk more wine. Her tears diluting the wine.

 

“Daisy?” Robbie had that grin on his face that used to make her shiver with desire, probably now reserved for his wife.

 

“It is my wife’s grin.” He smirked harder.

 

“Stupid wife, stupid smirk, stupid marriage.”

 

“She is sooooo drunk.” Phil came over, hauling Daisy up off the floor.

 

“I’ll take her to bed.” Phil shook his head at her with a smile on his lips.

 

“Don’t worry, when the morning comes and you sober up, you will remember.” Daisy sniffed into his arm sleeve.

 

Her memory was still waking up the next morning as she tried to remember how exactly she managed the rest of the trip from Phil to her bed. All she now knew was that the sun was a little bitch and an arm wrapped around her stomach, Robbie mumbling in his sleep, pulling her closer.

 

A moment of forgetfulness had her falling out of bed, hitting the ground with a thud, her hand reaching for her gun, aiming it at him.

 

“I thought we were passed the shooting each other.” Robbie mumbled into the pillow.

 

Daisy lowered the gun, dropping it to the ground, her memory hitting her hard, groaning she slipped back into bed.

 

“Remember anything?” He had that smirk she hated.

 

“Do I want to?” Robbie just called for F.R.I.D.A.Y to pull footage last night, Daisy on the screen crying and drinking wine, a deadly combo.

 

“How bad?” She groaned into his shoulder.

 

“You forgot we were married and started lamenting about how life is unfair cause my love for my wife would never be overpowered, which is true.” Robbie pulled her close, kissing up the side of her neck.

 

“Did you help or hinder?” Daisy pushed his away.

 

“Help only.” Robbie put his hands up in front of him.

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

 

“Hinder.”

 

_“Betrayer.”_ Robbie hissed up at the ceiling.

 

“In that case, I think you should help your loving wife remember who she is married to.” Daisy kissed his neck, keeping him pinned to the bed, Robbie stared up at her like she was his life, and he hers. Even drunk her knew his love was legendary, even if she forgot who it was he married.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [drunk in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278660) by [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree)




End file.
